Many products for sale to the general public are commonly supported and displayed at the point of sale on free-standing racks placed in prominent locations for maximum visibility and easy access to the product. Graphics are commonly applied to the racks to enhance visual attraction to the displayed product. These racks must be of sturdy construction to support the weight of the displayed product and to withstand the rigors of prolonged use in a retail environment. Accordingly, conventional racks of this type are typically constructed from permanent display materials such as wood, metal, and plastics. These displays are fairly costly to manufacture and ship, making them expensive to purchase and to deploy through Direct Store Delivery (DSD) systems. If they are shipped unassembled, substantial labor and the use of tools is generally required to erect them at the point of sale. Further, they are not easily recyclable and are never or rarely recycled, ending up instead in landfills.
It would be desirable to have a stand-alone display rack for displaying product at a point of sale, wherein the rack is fully recyclable, may be shipped disassembled in a compact package, and may be easily and quickly assembled at the point of sale without requiring the use of tools.